1. Field:
The invention is in the field of amusement devices designed to be hand held and maneuvered by an individual to while the time away and as a demonstration of skill to himself and onlookers.
2. State of the Art:
There are a variety of amusement devices designed to be maneuvered by an individual as a test and demonstration of acquired skill, for example the sell known and so-called "Hula Hoop". Batons are often swung and twirled at parades to amuse onlookers. These, however, are not articulatively segmented to introduce an element of unpredictability to the result when movement is applied to one or more of the segments that are hand held.